


Just You

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Longing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: CHASING AN UNSUB, DEREK AND SPENCER GET REALLY CLOSE TO CATCHING HIM UNTIL REID DOUBTS HIMSELF. WAS THE UNSUB THERE...OR WAS REID WRONG?SPENCER TAKES OFF IN PURSUIT OF THE UNSUB AND TOWARDS AN ON COMING TRAIN...WILL DEREK GET THERE IN TIME...





	Just You

JUST YOU

 

Spencer was on edge. As he always was when he couldn't figure out the solution to the problem. That was what he did for their team, he was the problem solver. He knew everything about everything and everyone said so. He was vital to their team, an asset they needed to operate properly. But now, now he was useless. 

He paced back and forth on the empty street, nothing was making sense on this case. The unsub wasn't where he was supposed to be. He had mapped out every movement for the past week, endless hours of following the bodies and evidence and all of it pointed to this place. This one empty street, in a town of dead end warehouses. It was all too much.

"This doesn't make sense." Spencer said to himself, watching his feet take step after step on the ground.

Derek shuffled beside him, not sure of what to do or what to say to him. Whenever Spencer got in this state, it took him a lot of time and talking to himself to pull out of it. Sometimes even that dint work. His over sized brain would function until he passed out.

"What doesn't Reid?"

Spencer ignored him, not taking his mind off the task at hand. He only had a certain time to figure this out or they would be stuck with another body. 

"He should be here Morgan."

Derek sighed, "its okay to be to be wrong man, it happens."

Spencer twirled his fingers, "no, it doesn't happen to me and it cant happen now. People are counting on me."

Derek stepped forward, "they are counting on us Reid, not just you. Its not on you to figure this out alone man, let me help. Bounce it off me."

Spencer stopped right in front of him, "everything leads to this Morgan, everything. All the evidence and behavior leads to this street and to this warehouse."

He nodded and looked around, "we have been here over an hour and haven't been here. A million things could have gone wrong. He could have spotted us and taken off."

Spencer was becoming more agitated by the second, "what if he kills again Derek, we cant risk another body."

Morgan put his hands on Reid's shoulders and shook him a little, "look man, you are brilliant. Better than anyone I know and if you think he is going to be here, then he will be here. Its still early man, we can be here all night."

Spencer looked into the dark brown eyes and felt the truth. Morgan wouldn't lead him on like that, not like some of the others would. He would tell him the truth, even if it hurt him.

"You sure?"

Derek nodded, "course man, we got here early for a reason remember?"

Spencer nodded and a sliver of a smile hit his face, "thank you."

"For what man?"

"For not thinking I'm going crazy and being irrational about this."

Before Derek could say anything, the warehouse door slid open and the unsub came out. Eyes wide when he saw him, looking back and forth trying to figure out the best way to go.

"Reid, that's him!" Derek yelled and the unsub took off towards the train tracks. 

Spencer rushed after them, Derek being so much faster than him was way in front, right on the unsubs heels. Chasing him past all the empty warehouses, street lights few and far between making it hard to see which way he was going but Derek knew, he always knew.

He was out of breath but still he kept running. He didn't see what happened but suddenly Derek was on the ground. Spencer rushed over and knelt down, trying to see what happened.

"I'm good kid, go get him!"

Spencer decided if he wanted to stay with him or keep chasing him. He looked down at Derek and he was afraid, of leaving him and not leaving him here alone. 

Derek put his hand over Spencer's, "its okay kid, go!"

Spencer nodded and started running again. He barely saw the unsub near the tracks and he could hear the oncoming train. He knew that the unsub would never make it over the tracks. The train was coming too quick and he knew the exact speed of the train and the speed of the unsub, he wouldn't make it.

"Stop!" Spencer yelled, trying to get him to stop before the train.

"Reid, what are you doing?"

He turned to see Derek back on his feet, running after him. He just shook his head and tried to talk to the unsub again but the train was still coming, "you wont make it!!"

"Spencer stop!"

Ignoring him felt wrong but he needed to try. His legs ached and his lungs burned and he could see the man stepping onto the tracks right at the same time the train flew by, knocking into him and dragging him under.

Spencer flinched but couldn't stop his speed, he had been running to fast and there was no way he could just make himself stop running quick enough. He was going to run right into the train. He closed his eyes and knew it was coming. 

"Spencer!!" Derek screamed and yanked him back by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back just in time. He could feel the rush of wind on his face.

Spencer was breathing heavily, his heart pounding fast. Blood rushing through his body, the adrenaline was too much and all the could was his heart beating. Feeling Derek's hand on the back of his neck, squeezing.

"Thank you--" his words got cut off as Derek yanked him back and pushed him up against the brick wall..

"What the hell Reid!?" He screamed, his lungs burning for air and the fear of loosing Spencer was all too real.

"I had to try and stop him!" Spencer shot back, just as scared and angry.

"You risked your life for a murderer Reid, you could have killed yourself!!"

Derek's face was just inches from his own, their breath mixing together. Anger and fear rushing off both of them like ocean waves. It was all too intense. He didn't know if this would finally turn into a fist fight, they had a few close calls before but never exchanged blows. 

Derek gripped his shirt and pulled him close, "I should beat your ass for scaring me like that."

Spencer swallowed, "I know."

A split second of silence and Derek was on him. Pushing his mouth against his, those large hands of his still gripping his shirt, pulling him closer. Spencer didn't know what to do, Derek was kissing him. Pressing him against the wall and he could feel that he wanted to be here.

Lust shot through his body and he kissed him back, pulling Derek by the sides so he was fully leaning on him. Pressing his back hard into the wall. He opened his mouth and Derek's tongue invaded his mouth, licking everywhere he could find and making him groan softly.

Derek pulled back and could see the shock on Spencer's face, "come on pretty boy, cant tell me you haven't thought about it before."

Suddenly that nickname sounded very sexual and different. Sounded good in that deep tone of his, seeing his bright white smile and seeing him lick over his lips, "you have?"

He nodded and pressed his lower half against him, feeling Spencer just as hard as he was, "think about it all the time. Gonna do it right now. Not wasting any more time."

"You don't have to do this just because of what happened Morgan."

Derek took both both sides of Spencer's button down shirt in his hands and pulled it apart. Seeing it split down the middle, buttons popping until his pale skin was bare to him. Seeing the dark color of his nipples hardening from the cool air. To see the way his chest heaved as he tried to get enough air to speak. Derek groaned and turned his head to the side, kissing on Spencer's slender neck.

"Derek.." Spencer moaned and closed his eyes, feeling those lips kissing down his neck.

He smiled, hearing his name on Spencer's lips. His own lips working their way down his chest and over his stomach, loving how slender his body was. Not bulky like his own but he had that sexy swimmers body, lean and wonderful and he wanted to kiss every inch of him.

"I'm doing this because I want you Spence, always have. Let me show you how much I want you."

He let his hands slide down his legs and back up, pausing to let his hand slide over his cock, feeling his hard and ready under his hands. Spencer moaned deeply and his body thrusted forward into his hand, looking for more.

"You really want to?" Spencer asked, looking down.

Derek nodded and kept his stare as he unbuckled Spencer's slacks and pulled them down his legs. His briefs sliding down too until he could see his cock. Hard, ready and beautiful. It made him moan and he let his lips rub over the head of his cock, tasting the beaded pre-come.

"Morgan please."

"Please what pretty boy?"

He whined, "suck me Derek, let me feel your mouth."

Grinning and opening his mouth wide, he swallowed him down. Taking him in deeper until he could feel the head slipping down his throat. He closed his mouth and started to suck, nice and slow. Swirling his tongue all around his cock, feeling every ridge and vein.

"Oh God, Morgan.."

Spencer moaned and watched as Derek sucked his cock. Those dark, luscious lips wrapped around him. His cheeks hollowed out and those brown eyes looking back up at him. He couldn't take much more of this, he felt like he was ready to blow up all ready. He put his hands on those large, muscled shoulders and dug his nails in.

"Stop Morgan.."

"Why?" He pulled off and asked him.

"Feels too good. Wanna see you, wanna feel you."

Derek smiled and stood up, taking off his vest and his gun, letting them drop to the ground so he could take his shirt off. Seeing Spencer's eyes as he did it, "go ahead pretty boy."

Spencer licked his own lips, seeing that beautiful chocolate body right in front of him. He was just so beautiful and muscled. His hands shook as he reached out to touch him lightly, letting his fingers brush over his nipples before they drifted down over his rock hard abs.

"God, you feel good."

Derek smirked, "I'm happy you approve."

Spencer leaned forward and sucked on one of his nipples until it was hard in his mouth. Teasing it lightly with his teeth and almost passing out when Derek let out a very deep and sexy moan, fisting his short hair.

"Your mouth, God your mouth is perfect."

Spencer smiled and let his hands slide down that powerful body. Cupping the large bulge in Derek's jeans. Feeling how hard and how big he was and now he was a little worried. He was big, maybe too big.

"Don't worry, Ill go slow."

Spencer nodded and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and helped Derek slide them down his powerful legs. Seeing his cock hard and ready, everything about it screamed power and pleasure. "You're very big."

Derek barked out a laugh and easily turned Spencer around to face the wall. Kissing over his smooth back and shoulders, feeling the goose bumps pop up all over his body, "you say the nicest things."

"I wasn't being nice, its true."

Just like Reid to say that, Derek just smiled and kissed down his back. Licking over his skin until those beautiful moans hit his ears. He kissed over each cheek, spreading him open so he could get a look at him. He could feel Spencer shaking under him when he stuck out his tongue and gave his hole a little lick.

"Oh God!!"

Derek moaned and licked at him again and again. Getting his tongue deep inside him. His hands coming around to tease the insides of his thighs until those legs started to shake again. He stood back up and sucked on one of his fingers, before biting his back gently.

"You ready pretty boy?"

Spencer nodded, "never done this before."

His finger rubbed circles around his hole, gently pushing one in deep, "I know, but you're going to love it."

Spencer moaned, feeling his thick finger sliding deep inside his ass, "Jesus.."

He slowly pumped his finger inside, keeping his mouth right against Spencer's ear, "doing good man, want another one?"

Spencer nodded, shuddering at the hot breath against his neck.

Sliding another finger inside, he felt that bundle of nerves under his fingertips and brushed against it, almost coming the way Spencer whined and started to buck back against his hands.

"God, you are sexy when you want it."

"Do it again, please Morgan. Do it again."

He brushed over it again and again, those whines turning more needy and Spencer kept back his ass up to grind on them, "like that?"

Spencer nodded, "just like that. Give me another one."

Another finger slid in and he worked those three fingers in and out of his ass. Leaning back to spit on his fingers to help slide in deeper, "fuck, wouldn't give for some damn lube right now. Your ass is tight as hell Spence."

Spencer groaned and bent down to reach into his messenger bag to produce a small bottle of lotion, "always keep it with me."

Derek laughed and squeezed some on his fingers, the difference immediate and Spencer started to thrash around, "you're ready, so ready."

"Yes, please I'm ready."

Derek turned him around, "wanna see your face when I enter you."

He couldn't take that dirty mouth any longer. He was about to come just from his words. He leaned forward and kissed him deep. Cutting off any other chance for him to speak again. Derek moaned against his mouth.

It was easy for Derek to bend down and lift him up by his thighs, letting him lock those long legs around him. His back supported by the warehouse, he was able to slather some lotion on his cock and start working his way in.

The second the head slid in, Spencer broke the kiss to let out the sexiest noise he had ever heard. Those hands gripping his shoulders, breathing hard as he tried to relax, "Derek.."

He moaned too, sliding in further, "I know baby, so damn tight for me." He massaged his lower back, not stopping for a second.

Spencer gripped him tight until they were all the way connected, a sheen of sweat covering both of them. He leaned forward to lick it off that dark chest, licking and sucking anywhere he could.

"You ready to feel it Spence?"

He nodded and felt Derek slide out a little then slide back in. Hitting that special spot right at the end so his body jumped, "there it is again Derek."

"Feels good don't it?"

He nodded, tilting his head back as he watched Derek fucking into him.

"You look so good like this Spencer."

"Do I?" He asked and watched how powerful he looked.

"Oh yeah, fuck you're perfect baby boy, so tight and look how hard you are for me."

Spencer watched his own cock, so hard and it ached so much, dripping at the tip. Bouncing with every thrust of those powerful hips, "feels good Derek, so good."

Derek kissed him, pushing his hips in harder and faster, watching that sexy ass of his take every inch of him over and over again. He rotated his hips and found that spot again, hearing Spencer cry out immediately.

"There Morgan, I cant hold it if you keep doing that."

Derek grinned and reached down to work Spencer's cock, "cant hold it much longer baby, wanna see you come for me."

Spencer held onto to those powerful shoulders and the only thing he could do was take it and feel everything, "so close Morgan, cant stop it!"

Derek growled and kissed him hard, working his hand faster until he came. Spurt after spurt all over his hand and his chest, those strangled moans coming from his beautiful mouth, he couldn't stop it, "Spencer!!" 

He came hard, thrusting and thrusting until he emptied himself inside him, kissing at his lips and rubbing Spencer's come all over the both of them. Once he could no longer move, he broke the kiss, looking up into that handsome face.

"You okay?"

Spencer nodded, touching over his body. "More than okay, are you?"

Derek smiled, "way more than okay. That was, wow that was amazing."

He slipped out of him and slowly helped him to his feet, those long legs a little shaky, "so this wasn't just because I could have died?"

Derek gave him a serious look, "no it wasn't Ill admit that's what it took for me to realize that I had been wasting too much time thinking about it and not acting on it. I have wanted you for a long time Spencer."

He blushed, "I feel the same, just didn't think you would be into that, into this."

Derek grabbed him the back of the neck and kissed him sweetly, letting his lips linger over his, "I'm not into that, I'm into you. Just you."


End file.
